


so, where's my food?

by skkaie29



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, CEO Oh Sehun, Hybrid Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, Submissive Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Oh Sehun, Unfinished, will add more tags and relationships as I continue this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skkaie29/pseuds/skkaie29
Summary: jongin was homeless and hungry. so, what happens when a random stranger brings him to his car and promises food and a job? how could jongin resist? but, who exactly was this person, and what did he work as?(I still dk what im gonna write, so the tags and storyline might change)
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	so, where's my food?

there were only two things jongin wanted at that moment.

one, a job, two, a home.

There he was, alone, abandoned, sitting in a box at the side of the street, passerbys not even sparing the poor hybrid a glance.

Then… he felt… warmth.

As if, something was reaching out to him, offering the help he wanted oh so badly.

He looked up to lock eyes with a grown man, maybe in his mid twenties.

He looked rich. Jongin wanted cash, badly. He needs to eat, and money can buy food, which he can eat.

“Hey, grab my hand, follow me.” the mysterious man said as he inched closer to jongin.

Jongin held the man’s hand in a heartbeat. Honestly, jongin didnt care what the man wanted from him, all he knew was that he wanted food badly.

The man snaked his arm around jongin’s waist, before gasping, “you're so thin, but don't worry, ill give you lots of food, cutie.” 

Those were the words jongin wanted to hear, and happily flicked his tail around as the man brought him to his car.

There were many strange men in that long vehicle, but jongin couldn't care less. He was getting his food, and that was all that mattered.

“...boss? Are… you sure about this? We dont even know if he can speak korean, let alone be capable enough to be your secretary,” one of the men said, running his fingers through his blood red hair.

“Leave it, junmyeon, it should be fine. If not, ill still take care of him. I'm indebted to them, after all,” his rescuer said, before facing jongin. Jongin was confused. Who was  _ them _ ? However, his train of thought was quickly interrupted.

“Hey cutie, nice to meet you. Im Oh Sehun, CEO of a company that probably won't matter to you anyways. The guy with the red hair is Junmyeon, and those other two men there are Jongdae and Baekhyun.” sehun spoke, running his fingers through jongin’s golden locks, before scratching behind his fluffy ears. Jongin liked that.

“I’m jongin, nice to meet you. May I have food now?” jongin bluntly asked, looking around the vehicle in search of food. “Aren't you a needy one? Don't worry, there's a lot of food for you in the office. However, I will have to ask you one thing. I can tell that you can, indeed, speak korean, but can you do it fluently?” 

Jongin nodded, replying, “yes, i'm pretty much educated on korean. Why?”

“Great, then it's settled. You're now my secretary.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> and that's the prologue! hope y'all are as excited for this fic as I am! don't really know where I want to go with this fic, but I hope y'all are looking forward to it :)


End file.
